Blackmail
by sexymama25
Summary: Serena and Darien are having relationship problems.Someone is threatening to expose Serena's true identity as Sailor Moon. Will Serena and Darien figure out who is blackmailing Serena and solve there relationship problems before something bad happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Relationship Problems

Darien is sitting in the arcade thinking when someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around to see Raye standing there.

"Hey Darien what's on your mind" Raye asks sitting down beside him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Darien says.

Raye sits down next to Darien putting a serious look on her face.

"Is it something about you and Serena" Raye asks worriedly.

"Yeah how did you guess" Darien says looking shocked at Raye.

"Whenever you look this serious it's always something about you and Serena" Raye says honestly.

"Yeah well this time it's my problem" Darien says.

"What?" Raye asks even more worriedly.  
"I really want to you no with Serena" Darien says not able to meet Raye's eyes.

Raye gets a confused look on her face before she gets his meaning and starts to laugh.

"What's the problem then Darien" Raye asks trying to stop herself from laughing.  
"I don't no how to talk to Serena about it she's so young Raye" Darien admits sadly.

"Darien you can't keep this bottled up inside you have to talk to her" Raye says patting him on the shoulder.

"I no Raye don't worry I'll figure it out" Darien says getting up from the counter and leaving the Crown Arcade.

Raye sits there deep in thought when she sees Serena walking in and sit at the counter ordering a chocolate milkshake.

"Hey girl what's wrong you only drink chocolate milkshakes when you're upset" Raye asks looking at her bestfriend worriedly.

"It's Darien he's been acting really strange recently" Serena admits sadly.

"How so" Raye asks.  
"Well he want touch me I'm beginning to think that he's cheating on me" Serena says stopping a sob as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

"Trust me Serena that isn't why he isn't touching you" Raye says in a comforting voice.

Serena looks at Raye suspiciously.

"You no something don't you Raye" Serena says accusingly.

"It's not my place to say" Raye says.

"Come on Raye tell me" Serena pleads.

"Fine but not here okay" Raye says.

"Fine" Serena says.

With that said Serena and Raye get up and leave the crown arcade headed towards the shrine. 30 minutes later they're sitting in the shrine around the sacred fire.

"Okay we're here now tell me what's going on with Darien" Serena says anxiously.  
"Serena it's something personal maybe Darien should tell you" Raye says seriously.

"Raye I think I'm losing him he want even kiss me anymore" Serena says another tear falling from her eye.  
"That's because he wants to do more than kiss" Raye says.  
"What do you mean more than kiss I don't understand?" Serena says looking at Raye a little confused

"Serena he wants to make love to you" Raye says.

Serena sits there completely and totally speechless after hearing what Raye said.

"Stop playing Raye" Serena says not believing what she hears.

"I'm serious h e told me today that' s why he's afraid to touch you because he might lose control and he doesn't want to force you to do anything you aren't ready for" Raye says.

Serena stares at her bestfriend completely and totally speechless.

"So you have a decision to make" Raye says looking at Serena seriously.

"Thanks for telling me Raye I'll be leaving now" Serena says getting up and leaving the shrine.

Serena gets up and leaves deep in thought about what she's going to do about Darien and Darien is deep in thought on how to talk to Serena about what's been bothering him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena walks home thinking about what she should do on her date with Darien but she isn't paying attention to were she is going and bumps into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry excuse me" Serena says apologetically.

"Hey meatballhead it's okay" Darien says smiling down at her.

Serena hugs Darien and starts blushing profusely.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that" Serena says turning away from Darien.

Darien grabs her chin and tilts it up towards him before bending down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss but soon he deepens the kiss pushing Serena against the wall outside the arcade. He slids his hand down her side and gently begins to inch his hand under her shirt. Serena feels his cold hands on her skin and quickly pulls away.

"Darien I need to get home" Serena says hurriedly.

"Wait Serena" Darien says trying to grab her arm.

"We'll talk tonight okay" Serena says running away.

Darien sighs and slam his fist into the wall of the Arcade just as his bestfriend Andrew walks up.

"Hey man you okay" Andrew asks lookign at his bestfriend worriedly

"No I'm not Andrew I might have just lost Serena forever" Darien says worriedly.

"Come on man tell me what happened" Andrew asks.

Andrew and Darien sit down and talk about what just happened after Darien is finished talking Andrew ponders the situation.

"Okay this might not be that bad" Andrew says after thinking for a minute.

"What in the hell do you mean Andrew I mauled her like an animal? Darien says loudly.  
"Darien you're exaggerating the situation okay" Andrew says trying to calm down his bestfriend.  
"Andrew what am I going to do I can't keep my hands off her" Darien says laying his head on the table.

"You need to talk to Serena about this and see how she feels about it okay" Andrew says.  
"Yeah I no man I'll do it tonight on our date" Darien says.

Meanwhile Serena is sitting in her room remembering the kiss she just shared with Darien she felt both exhilarated and excited but also a little scared by Darien's passion.

"Ugh" Serena screams throwing herself back on her bed more confused than ever.

Just then her phone rings and she rushes downstairs to answer it praying that Darien is on the other end.

"Hello" Serena says.  
"I know who you are" The voice on the other end says.

"Who is this and what are you talking about?" Serena asks worriedly.

"I know that you are sailor moon" The voice on the other end says.  
"You must have the wrong person okay so don't call here again or I'll call the police" Serena says about to hang up the phone.  
"I wouldn't do that or else I will tell the whole world that Serena Tuskino is the famous Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess" The voice on the other end says.  
Serena stands there staring at the phone completely and totally speechless wondering who this person was and if they really did no that she is Sailor Moon and the Moon princess as well.

"I'm sorry you must have me confused with another Serena Tuskino I am not Sailor Moon" Serena says now getting worried.  
"I have proof go to your computer and you'll see it" The voice on the phone says.  
Serena grabs the cordless phone and walks to her computer turning it on and going to her email Serena gasps at what she sees a picture of her transforming into Sailor Moon and a picture of her becoming the Moon Princess holding the Silver Emperial Crystal.

"What do you want?" Serena asks nervously.

"I haven't decided yet but I'll contact you when I no" The person on the other end says before the phone line goes dead.

Serena quickly prints out the pictures and heads over to the shrine to call a meeting of the sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena arrives at the shrine an hour later looking very worried. Raye quickly goes to her bestfriend wondering what happened.

"Serena what's wrong" Raye asks worriedly.

"Raye we have to call a scout meeting now we've got big trouble" Serena says hurriedly.

Raye hurriedly opens her communicator and calls the other to meet at the shrine. Within 30 minutes Lita, Amy, Nina, and Darien are sitting at the temple looking expectantly at Raye and Serena.

"Why did you call this meeting Raye?" Amy asks.

"I didn't Serena did" Raye says.

"Okay Serena what's the emergency" Nina asks.

"Someone knows that I am Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess and here is the proof" Serena says showing them the proof.

"But how" Amy stutters out after regaining her speech.

"I have no idea but we have to find out who this person is and what they intend to do with this information" Nina says nervously.

"Calm down everyone let's just wait and see what they ask for" Raye says.

"No we should find them and shut them up for good" Lita says.

"No we have to wait we do not want this information to fall into the hands of the Negaverse" Darien says.

"Darien's right this might be some trick of the negaverse to lure all of use out into revealing our secret identities we are better able to protect Serena if our identity stay secret" Raye says.

"Okay we'll stay on our guard until this blackmailer contacts you again telling you what he wants" Nina says.

"I agree" Lita and Amy say.

With that said the meeting disbanes everyone leaves except for Serena and Darien.

"Can I walk you home Serena" Darien asks.

"Yeah I'd really appreciate that" Serena says.

The two walk in silence all the way to Serena's house neither knowing how to start the conversation. Before to long they arrive at Serena's front door.

"Thanks for walking me home" Serena says.

"It's not a problem" Darien replies.

Serena turns to walk into the house when Darien grabs her arm.

"What?" Serena asks turning back to face Darien.

"We need to talk can I come in" Darien asks.

"Yeah come in" Serena says nervously.

The two walk inside together and sit on the couch. Serena is nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"Serena about what happened outside the arcade this afternoon I'm sorry" Darien begins but Serena cuts him off.

"You have no reason to be sorry I was glad you kissed me I was started to think you didn't find me attractive anymore" Serena admits not able to look at Darien.

"Serena you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known" Darien says staring into her eyes.

Serena starts blushing profusely and turns away from Darien he grabs her chin and turns her back to face him. They stare into each others eyes as they move closer and closer to each just as they are about to kiss the telephone rings.

"Dammitt"Darien says.

Serena quickly gets up and runs to answer the phone

"Hello, Serena Tuskino speaking" Serena says into the receiver.

"You having fun with your little boyfriend" The voice on the other end says angrily.  
Serena gets a nervously look on her face and starts looking around. Darien walks over to her and puts his arms around her for comfort. Serena switches the phone to speaker.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Serena asks.  
"Because you have everything I want and I intend to destroy you with this information" The voice says angrily.

"Please don't I'll do whatever you want" Serena pleads.

"Oh before I'm through with you I'll have everything you have" The voice says before the phone goes dead.

Serena turns around and bursts into tears in Dariens arm wondering what this person wants and why they obviously hates her so much. While Darien is getting angry at this person who just scared his precious girlfriend .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena is pacing back in forth in her room the next day waiting for the phone to ring.

"Dammitt why want they call" Serena yells to no one.

Just then the telephone rings.

"Hello, Serena Tuskino speaking" Serena says nervously.  
"I have decided what I want you to do" The person on the other end says.  
"What is it I"ll do anything?" Serena says pleadingly.

Serena listens to the instructions from the person on the other end of the phone then she stares at the phone like it's evil.

"I can't do that are you crazy" Serena yells into the phone.

"Either you do it or the whole world will no your secret" The person on the other end of the phone says.

Serena sits down on her bed after getting her instructions and literally jumps when the phone rings again.

"Hey Serena Tuskino" Serena says in a shaky voice.

"You alright Babe" Darien says on the other end.

"Oh thank God it's you Darien" Serena says scaredly.

"Are you okay" Darien asks worriedly.  
"Can you come over right now" Serena asks.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few" Darien says.

Serena hangs up the phone and jus t stares down at her hands wondering what other madness this blackmailer will cause before they're done. 30 minutes later the doorbell rings. Serena hurries and opens it quickly pulling Darien inside.

"Okay Serena what's really going on" Darien asks worriedly.

"My blackmailer finally made there request" Serena says nervously.

"Okay so what do they want you to do" Darien asks worriedly.

Serena turns away from Darien before speaking.

"They want me to strip in front of the whole school and streak" Serena says turning away from Darien.

"What kind of sick perverted person would ask you to do that?" Darien says getting angry.  
"That's what we need to find out and quick because imagine what else they might want me to do" Serena says and shudders.

Darien quickly wraps his arms around his girlfriend letting her cry into his shirt as a shadowy figure walks off from across the street.

"He might comfort you now sweet Serena but before I'm through he'll hate you and so will your friends so enjoy it while it last" The person says towards the house as they walk away laughing evilly.

The next morning Serena wakes up bright and early getting ready for school. Amy, Lita, Raye, and Nina all meet her outside her house that morning.

"Serena you're not really going to streak naked through the school" Amy asks worriedly.

"What choice do I have?" Serena says.

The others nod in agreement as they continue the long walk to the school. Lita hits the school wall angrily.

"I can't believe this shit when we find who's doing this I'm going to pummel them with my own two hands" Lita says angrily.

"It's okay guys I no you guys are trying hard to find them I'll be fine okay" Serena says trying to smile for her friends.

School starts and everything is going great Serena is in the bathroom just before lunch taking off the rest of her clothes to prepare to streak. Just then the door opens and some girls walk in and Serena quickly hides in a stall.

"Did you know the new student was coming today" One girl says.

"Yeah but I wonder why he keeps looking at Serena didn't you notice that" Another girl asks.

"Yeah I can't believe Serena snagged a hottie like Darien though" Another girl says.  
"Come on girls lets go or we're going to be late for lunch if we don't hurry" Another girl says.

Once Serena is sure the coast is clear she steps out of the stall naked with a big smile on her face well at least the scouts have there first clue on who the blackmailer could be as she throws open the bathroom door and runs down the hall naked into the cafeteria and out the door back to the bathroom were she puts her clothes back on quickly heading to her next period class. Everyone is staring at her as she walks in and takes her seat. One boy whistles.

"Hey sexy if that college boy can't take care of you give me a call" He says before Lita slams her fist on his desk.

"Sorry I didn't mean it" The boy stutters quickly moving away from Lita.

"Calm down lita" Serena says blushing profusely.  
Serena is ready to leave school when 4 boys surround her.

"We loved the show you put on today Serena but we were wondering are those real" One boy says pointing at her breasts.

"That's none of your business now if you'll move my boyfriend is waiting for me" Serena says.  
"Well we thought we'd find out for ourselves if they're real" One boy says.

Serena quickly yells before one boy puts his hand over her mouth but luckily Darien and Raye heard her since they were waiting for her.

"That sounded like Serena she's in trouble" Raye says taking off towards Serena's locker with Darien right on her heels.

"Babe you'll enjoy this trust me" One boy says tearing Serena's blouse.

Serena bites the boy who has his hand over her mouth and head butts the one ripping at her clothes before one slaps her hard across the face.

"You want it rough bitch fine have it your way" Another boy yells raising his hand to strike her.

Serena turns away waiting for the blow but it never came and soon enough she's laying on the floor no one holding her. She looks up to see a very mad Darien beating the crap out of four guys. Raye quickly rushes over and helps Serena fix her clothes.

"We have to stop Darien or he'll kill them" Raye says worriedly.

Serena walks up to Darien carefully touching his arm gently. Darien turns to look at Serena.

"I'm fine babe they didn't hurt me just let them go" Serena says pulling Darien's arm.  
Darien releases the one he's holding and the four quickly get out of there Serena, Darien, and Raye walk to the car no one saying anything about what almost happened but all of them thinking the same thing this blackmailer is going to pay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Prince Diamond and his crew are sitting in there castle above the city looking at each other.

"Sapphire any luck on finding out the secret identities of the scouts" Diamond demands angrily.

"No, sir but I have put someone undercover in the local highschool we should have results soon" Sapphire says.  
"Fine, but I must no who sailor moon is so leave me until you have better news" Diamond says turning away.  
"Yes, my lord" Sapphire says before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Sapphire is searching earth when he overhears 4 teenagers talking.

"You mean they were going to rape Serena" One girl asks angrily.  
"Yes, luckily I heard her scream and we made it before they hurt her but I swear I've never seen Darien that angry before" Another girl says.

"Well, I'd be angry to if someone was trying to rape my girlfriend" One girl says scaredly.  
"We have to find this blackmailer and soon because if they expose who the real Sailor Moon is and the Moon Princess we will be sitting ducks for the Nega moon" Another girl says.  
"I agree Raye any leads" Another girl says.

"Yeah the new kid he was staring at Serena all day let's check him out" Raye replies  
"Guys maybe we should check on Serena after her ordeal" Another girl says.  
"Darien staying with her tonight since her parent's are out of town" Raye says.

"Do you think that's a good idea" Another girl asks.

"No but what else can we do we have to find this sick bastard before they force Serena to do something even worse" Raye says.  
The girls continue talking but by this time they are out of Sapphire hearing range but at least her learned something that will be useful to his master quickly his disappears from the park and returns to the castle. Diamond looks at him suspicously as he throws a robe around his nakedness.

"Mercy please go now" Diamond demands angrily.  
"Yes, my lord as you wish my lord" Mercy says getting out of bed.  
"You better have a damn good reason for interrupting me" Diamond yells angrily.

"I am sorry my lord but I have discovered important information" Sapphire replies bowing low to Diamond.

"Okay Sapphire I don't have all day spit it out" Diamond yells angrily.  
"It appears someone on Earth knows the secret identity of Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess" Sapphire says.  
Diamond stares at him speechless before jumping up and throwing on clothes.

"Order our men to begin a search immediately" Diamond yells.  
"Sir"Sapphire says.

"Yes, Sapphire what is it" Diamond yells.  
"I believe the scouts might also be looking for this person" Sapphire admits sadly.

"Then we must keep the Sailor Scouts busy while we find this person" Diamond says.  
"Yes, sir I will send down a few monsters that should keep the scouts busy for a while" Sapphire says before disappearing back to Earth to lead the search for the person who know's Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess Secret Identity.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Serena is sitting in her livingroom drinking some tea while Darien is in the kitchen making dinner. Just then there is a knock on her front door. She gets up and answers it but no one's there. She is about to shut the door when she notices the package on her porch she quickly brings it inside.

"Serena who was it at the door" Darien asks worriedly.  
"No one but someone left this on the porch" Serena says showing him the package.

"Open it and see what it is" Darien says nervously.

Serena opens the package and pulls out a letter and a outfit. Serena almost screams at what she is holding in her hand.

"What is that?" Darien asks angrily.

"I don't no maybe the letter will explain it" Serena says.

Dear Sailor Moon

I know your phones are taped thanks to your friends and I also no that dear old Darien is there with you right now. You should wear that for him I bet he'd really get a kick out of it like the rest of the kids in your school will Monday. Enjoy your weekend because before to long you will belong to me and no one will stop me from taking my rightful place in society.

"What in the hell are they talking about?" Darien says angrily.  
"I have no idea but god knows what's going to happen monday when I wear this to school" Serena says holding up the catwoman outfit or what there was of it.

"You are most definitely not wearing that to school" Darien says angrily.

"Darien I don't have much choice okay" Serena says with a sigh.

"Dammitt when I get my hands on this person I'm going to rip there sadistic heart out" Darien yells punching the wall.  
Serena hugs Darien close wanting to feel safe and secure in his arms. Darien turns towards Serena and gently kisses her on the cheek. Serena pulls away instantly.

"Darien we need to talk about what happened outside the arcade a few days ago" Serena says nervously.

"Yeah I no Serena I just didn't think you wanted anything else on your plate right now" Darien says seriously.

"I need to no what's going on with use Darien I can't imagine losing you" Serena asks looking at Darien worriedly.

"Serena you could never lose me no matter what" Darien says just holding her.

Serena kisses Darien on the mouth pulling him towards her. Darien deepens the kiss begging for entrance into her mouth which she willing gives as he lays her back on the couch his hands roaming all over her body. His hand slides under her shirt and she quickly pushes Darien away. Darien takes a few deep breath to calm down after a makeout session like that.

"I'm sorry Serena I didn't mean to push you" Darien says.

"You didn't Darien it's just that I want to take things slow right now everything's so confusing" Serena admits sadly.

Just then Serena's communicator goes off.

"Sailor Moon we need you at the park right now we've got negamoon creeps" Sailor Mercury says over the intercom.

"I'm on my way" Serena says quickly transforming into Sailor Moon and getting to the park.

"What took you so long?" Raye says.

"I was busy when you called okay" Serena says.  
"Guys we could discuss this later we have some negamoon scum to trash" Lita says looking back at the creature standing in front of them.

"That's right let's dust these creeps" Sailor Moon says taking out her sceptor but the monster dodges the attack and throws spikes at Sailor Moon. "Watch out Sailor Moon" Serena is stuck she can't move a muscle and then Tuxedo Mask throws a rose and quickly grabs Sailor Moon pulling her out of danger. "Are you alright Sailor Moon" Tuxedo Mask says looking at Sailor Moon worriedly. "Yes, I'm fine thank you for saving me" Sailor Moon says before getting back into the battle.  
The battle is won after many hours but the scouts wonder what would possess the negamoon to send so many monsters at once to attack them. Meanwhile back at Serena's house a girl stares around angrily.

"This should have all been my mother should have loved me more" She yells knocking a picture to the floor.

"I never got what I wanted and you still managed to snag Prince Darien away from me" She yells knocking a lap down.

"I'll take it all from you dear sister and leave you with nothing" She says angrily knocking down a picture of Serena and Darien kissing in the park.

With that she leaves more determined than ever to destroy precious Princess Serena and take her place as the true Princess of the moon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Serena and Darien are walking back to her house after the long battle.

"Hey princess you okay" Darien asks looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little tired those were some tough monsters" Serena says

"Yeah I wonder why the negamoon is sending so many monsters after us all of a sudden" Darien says.

"Who knows with the negamoon" Serena says.

Meanwhile standing behind a tree across from Serena's house is a very angry woman as she sees Darien bend down to kiss Serena passionately on the lips.

"You bitch" she says and notices Serena turn her head towards her direction she quickly ducks down to avoid detection.

"Serena you okay" Darien asks looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something it was probably nothing come on let's go inside" Serena says not able to shake the strange feeling that someone is watching her.

Once the two are inside she gets up from behind the tree and sneaks away muttering to herself. She's not paying attention to were she's going and bumps into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Raye says hurriedly helpign the girl up off the ground.

"Serena I thought you went home" Raye says but then the girl raises her head and she has gray eyes.

"You must be mistakened because my name is Sarah" Serene says catching herself before she says her real name.

"Yeah you looked just like my best friend but you have different color eyes and your hair is shorter" Raye says curiously.

"Yeah I get mistakened for people all the time it's okay" Serene says looking away from Raye trying to hide her smirk.

"Well I better be going I have to get ready for my first day of school tomorrow" Serene says hurriedly.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow goodbye" Raye says as the girl disappears around the corner.

Serene quickly runs around the corner out of Raye's sight before she slams her fist into her head.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, now you'll have to go to school tomorrow and there's noway you can avoid Serena" Serene yells at herself but stops when she notices people staring at her so she continues walking towards her apartment. Once there she sits down and a brilliant idea comes to her.

"Perfect, Serena will never suspect her dear sister to be blackmailing her it's the perfect cover and then when the time is right I will take my rightful place as the true moon princess" Serene says cackling evilly before falling to sleep on her bed.

The next morning she wakes up bright and early for her first day of school. She gets dressed and quickly rushes out the door to the local middle school. Just as she enters she hears applause and then notices her sister wearing the outfit she purchased last week for her. A dude approaches her.

"Hey, Serena you want to go the janitor's closet with me I promise you want regret it" the boys says winking at her before Lita punches him in the face.

"If you ever say something like that again to her I'll kill you" Lita says as Raye and Nina try to keep Lita off the guy.

"Come on guys lets get to our first period class" Serena says with her head held high as she walks away soon the crowd disburses.

Serene walks to the office to pick up her schedule and quickly hurries to her first period class. When she arrives everyone is staring at her but she hears one gasp and looks up to lock eyes with Serena.

"Okay boys and girls we have a new student why don't you tell us a little about yourself" Mrs. Mason announces before stepping back so the new student can step forward.

"My names Sarah and I just moved her from America" Serene says looking around the class and locking eyes with Serena.

"Well, Sarah why don't you take a seat in front of Serena" Mrs. Mason says pointing at a shocked Serena.

"Okay" Serene says hiding the sadistic smile on her face.

I walk up and take a seat in front of Serena trying not to hear the whispered conversation between Serena and her friends. Soon the bell rings ending first period. I try to get out of the class before Serena can corner me but someone grabs my arm. I turn and come face to face with the person who made my life a living hell.

"Hello, big sister long time no see" I say nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here Serene you're suppposed to be in America?" Serena says.  
"My parents are dead so I came here looking for the only family I had" Serene says getting angry because of Serena's attitude.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents I have to get to my next class so I'll talk to you later come on guys" serena says walking away from her little sister without a backwards look.

"Serena why didn't you tell us that you had a sister" Nina asks looking at her cousin suspiciously.

"I never thought you guys would meet her" Serena admits not willing to tell them why though that will remain a moon family secret.

"We're going to discuss this later okay" Raye says also looking  
"Yeah I no" Serena says nervously..

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful nothing much happens after school the girls are waiting outside for Serena when Darien pulls up in his Mercedes. Just then Serena comes burling out of the school like she's being chased.

"Serena what's wrong" Amy asks trying to stop the speeding Serena.  
Just then a crowd of boys come running out behind her. Darien quickly pushes Serena behind him and the boys stop dead in there tracks.

"Leave now" Darien says giving the boys a menancing look as they slowly back away from the angry man before them.

"Are you alright"Darien asks looking down at Serena worriedly.

"Now that I'm with you I am" serena says.

I watch this whole scene and almost vomit as I walk out of the school towards the exit hopefully no one will notice me but I guess I'm just not lucky.

"Serene were do you think you're sneaking off to" Serena yells stopping Serene dead in her tracks.  
"None of your business Serena" Serene says under her breath but she can tell by the look Serena is giving her that she heard what she said.

"What did you say?" Serena asks looking at her angrily.  
"Nothing sister I was just heading back to my apartment" Serene says putting on the best fake smile she can muster.  
"Serena you no this girl" Darien asks looking at the girl curiously.  
A look of total pain crosses my face as I realize Darien doesn't even remember me it's all Serenity's fault she stole him from me and now I'll make her sorry because before I'm through she'll have nothing and Darien will be mine like it should have always been. I quickly run off not answering the person calling my name and I don't stop until I reach my apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Serena stares after her sister for a few minutes before she turns back to the others seeing there shocked faces. Serena thinks to herself I'll deal with her later now I have to handle my friends.

"Sorry about that she gets upset really easily" Serena lies knowing the real reason she's upset.

"Who was she?" Darien asks looking at Serena strangely.  
"Darien that was my little sister Serene remember" Serena says giving Darien a wink as recognition and a shocked look comes to his face.

"Oh I didn't recognize her because she cut her hair" Darien lies also knowing why Serene is so upset.

"Well come on guys let's head to the arcade" Serena says trying to change the subject.

"we'll meet you guys there we have some leads to follow-up" The girls say still looking at the two suspiciously.

"Okay" Serena says jumping into Darien's car.

"Serena I think you should go home and change" Darien says once they pull away from the school.  
"Yeah you're right" Serena says looking down at the horrible thing she is wearing.

"When did Serene get her and do you think the others remember her"

"I hope not because it's going to be big trouble"  
"Serena you never did explain why your sister was locked away and no one new about her in the first place"

"I can't tell you Darien that's a secret that will go with me to my grave"  
"Okay but if you ever want to tell me you no you can trust me right"

"Of course I do"

Serena was so tired last night that she didn't even cut on any lights but when they enter the house today they see the wreckage.

"Who could have done this Serena?" Darien asks looking at her worriedly.

"I have no idea but I better clean this mess up before my parents get back tomorrow" Serena says scaredly.

"You should change clothes first because you are really turning me on right now" Darien says seductively in Serena's ear.

"Okay" Serena says her face a bloodred color.

While Serena is upstairs changing clothes Darien starts picking up the stuff and by the time Serena gets back downstairs the house is clean.

"I was going to help Darien" Serena says angrily pouting because there was nothing left to clean.

"I no but I had to keep my hands busy so I wouldn't come upstairs and help you change clothes" Darien admits shyly.

"You really need to stop talking like that Darien" Serena says a blush spreading across her face.  
"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever know" Darien says lifting Serena's chin and staring into her eyes. There lips move closer and closer and just as they're about to kiss the doorbell rings.

"Damn" Darien says before releasing Serena and going to answer the door. Serena takes a deep breath and sits on the couch waiting for Darien to come back in.

"Hey Dare what's taking you so long" Serena asks as she walks to the door seeing Darien talking to a beautiful young woman.

Darien turns around to see Serena standing there and the girl standing at the door uses this as an excuse to come inside.

"Hi my names Monica I go to college with Darien" Monica says holding out her hand to Serena.

"Hi, Monica my names Serena and I'm Darien's girlfriend" Serena says possessively.

"I no he told me all about you when we were studying" Monica says giving Serena a suggestive wink.

"Okay I think it's time for you to leave Monica" Darien says grabbing her by the arm and walking her to the door.

"I was just trying to get to no your little highschool girlfriend" Monica says giving Serena a smug look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Serena says getting very angry.

"Listen little girl I want Darien and I'm going to have him so you better get out of my way because you can't give him what I can" Monica yells finally fed up with polite crap.

"And what exactly is that" Serena demands hands on her hips.

"You're a kid Darien's a man get a clue kid he wants sex and trust me you want be able to hold him long bitch" Monica says angrily.

"Who do you think you're calling a bitch you skank?" Serena yells taking a step towards her angrily but Darien stands between the two girls.

"Okay that's enough Monica leave now" Darien yells angrily.

"Fine babe but give me a call when you're done playing with the kid" Monica says grabbing Darien and kissing him passionately on the mouth. Darien quickly pushes her away and out of the door slamming it in her face. He turns to Serena only to get slapped. Serena runs up to her room and breaks down into tears.

"Serena babe please open the door" Darien pleads.

"Is that what you want Darien a skank like that" Serena yells through the door.  
"I want you and only you Serena please open the door" Darien says pleadingly.  
"Have you had sex with her Darien answer me" Serena says and waits for a response but there isn't one. Serena walks over and opens the door coming face to face with Darien.

"Serena please let me explain" Darien says practically begging her.

"Explain what that you don't love me if you can sleep with something like that" Serena yells in his face ready to slam the door on him again.

"It was a one-night stand I was totally drunk I told her the next morning that I had a girlfriend and I thought she was you" Darien admits sadly also tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he clutches Serena's hand hoping and praying she doesn't pull it away.

"Oh please Darien try that bull on someone else well if you want sex come on let's do it" Serena says tears still rolling down her cheeks as she starts taking off her clothes. Darien grabs her hands and stops her.

"When we make love Serena I want it to be special not because you think it's the only way you can keep me trust me when I say this you are the only woman I want Serenity" Darien says getting down on one knee and pulling a box out of thin air.

"What are you doing Darien?" Serena asks suspiciously and nervously.

"What does it look like I'm doing Serena?" Darien asks.

Serena pulls Darien up off his knee and kisses him passionately on the mouth. Darien wraps his arms around her deepening the kiss as he bites her bottom lips asking for entrance which she gives. Darien leaves her mouth and starts nibbling her neck. Serena moans as her hands are running through he hair her hands slid down to start unbuttoning his shirt just then her communicator goes off.

"Damn" Serena says before answering the communicator.

"Sailor moon we've got monsters in the park" Amy says into the communicator as she uses Aqua Illusion on the creature that is attacking.

"We're on our way" Serena yells into the communicator frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Darien asks buttoning up his shirt a little frustrated.

"Negamoon in the park" Serena says quickly transforming into sailor moon and heading towards the park.

"These Negamoon creeps are going to pay for this I swear" Darien says before turning into Tuxedo Mask and following behind Sailor Moon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Sailor Moon and tuxedo Mask arrive at the battle the scouts are in deep trouble then out of the blue an arrow lands destroying the negamoon monsters. Quickly Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask jump down with the other scouts.

"Sailor Moon I didn't no you could shoot arrows" Sailor Mercury asks looking at her curiously.

"I can't I don't no who shot that arrow" Sailor Moon says worriedly.

"Well looks like we're about to find out" Amy says as someone steps from in the shadows.

"I will always be here to help" The person says before they disappear.

"Who do you think it is?" Sailor Mars asks looking at Sailor Moon

"I have no idea do you Serena" Sailor Venus says before detransforming.

"No, not in the least I've got to go somewhere I'll see you guys later" Serena says before running off without a backwards look.

"Serena been acting really strange lately" Lita says suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you be acting strange if you've got a stalker holding a secret over you" Amy suggests.

"Yeah but I think it's something else what do you think Darien" Raye says looking at Serena boyfriend who is staring after his girlfriend.

"I have no idea well I better head home got a busy day tomorrow" Darien says before running in the same direction Serena went.

Serena walks to Penguin park and sits on a bench deep in thought when someone taps her on the shoulder. Serena turns to find Darien standing there.

"You no who it is don't you" Darien asks before sitting down beside her.

"I never thought I'd see her again it was so long ago" Serena admits worriedly.

"How long ago" Darien asks nervously afraid of the answer.

"Silver Millenium back then she was known as the White Goddess Sailor Scout no one knows were she's from or what she's doing but she always appears when there's great danger" Serena says before going into a trance Darien shakes her but there is no response. So he grabs her and kisses her bringing Serena back to reality as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Where did you go Serena?" Darien asks scaredly.

"The last time the White Goddess appeared was when Serene was attacked" Serena admits sadly.

"You don't think she's after Serene do you" Darien asks seriously.  
"I don't know but after the attack mother locked Serene away and the White Goddess has not been seen again until tonight" Serena admits worriedly.

"Did you mother ever tell you what happened to Serene" Darien asks.

"No that secret died with my mother I'm afraid" Serena admits sadly.

"Come on you're tired let's get you home" Darien says.

The two walk home in silence deep in thought wondering why the White Goddess has reappeared and what she has to with Serene and her attack. Meanwhile Serene has just awakened from a nap with a pain in her side.

"Dammitt I blacked out again" Serene says angrily before sitting up and stretching. She opens a book with pictures of her and Serena when they were kids smiling and playing with the other sailor scouts that was until there mother mad the announcement of Serenity becoming the moon Princess. I was so angry that day we were twins how could she chose Serenity over me I was so angry that I did something horrible that I'm still paying for now but no time to dwell on the past I have a bright future to look forward to once I take Serenity place.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Diamond is sitting on his throne awaiting a report from Sapphire on his search for the moon princess. Just then a portal open and out walks Sapphire looking very worried.

"Have you found her yet" Diamond demands angrily.

"No, sir but another Sailor Scout has appeared" Sapphire admits fearfully.

"Any idea who it is" Diamond says throwing an energy ball from one hand to the other.

"No, sir all we no is that she is as powerful as Sailor Moon she destroyed our monsters with a single arrow" Sapphire says staring at the energy ball in Diamonds hands.

"That's not good how is our spy at the local highschool doing" Diamond yells angrily and the energy ball disipates.  
"He reports that there is a new student just arrived today named Sarah" Sapphire says sighing with relief.

"I want everything he can find out about this Sarah she might be the one who knows Sailor Moons true identity" Diamond says smiling for the first time since this meeting started.

"Yes, sir I will have her captured immediately" Sapphire says bowing to Diamond.

"Sapphire do not fail this time" Diamond says in a menacing voice.  
"You have my word I will succeed" Sapphire says before leaving the throne room through a portal.

Diamond sits there looking smug soon he will have Princess Serenity as his Queen and rule the universe with her by his side.Soon I will have everything I ever desired and she will be sorry for every rejecting me on the moon in favor of that puny prince of Earth. Meanwhile Sapphire has appeared outside the local school waiting for Sarah to show up so he can snag her. Just then he hears the bell ending the school day and steps out to the front entrance. Sarah comes out and is walking away.

"Hey wait up Sarah" A girl with long blonde hair yells. Sapphire is afraid he will lose his opportunity to snag the girl so he jumps out and throws an energy ball towards the girl. Serena seeing this quickly grabs Serene and throws her to the ground the energy blast hits the wall behind them.

"What do you want here?" Serena says about to transform but noticing the crowd that's surrounding the scene.

"I've come for the girl get out of my way and you might live" Sapphire says throwing another energy blast which Serena easily dodges.

"You'll take her over my dead body" Serena yells at Sapphire.  
"That can be arranged" As another energy blast narrowly misses Serena who quickly grabs Serene's hand and starts running.

"Where are we going?" Serene asks scaredly.

"Away from that negamoon scum" Serena yells back as she quickly transform once they're out of sight of specatators and steps out to face Sapphire.

"Sailor Moon I didn't expect to see you here" Sapphire says with a sadistic smirk on his face.  
"What business do you have with the child?" Sailor Moon says in an angry voice.

"She knows something that Prince Diamond wants to no" Sapphire says threateningly forming another energy ball in his hand to distract Sailor Moon.

Serena is to busy concentrating on Sapphire to notice the boy sneaking up behind Serene. Suddenly Serene feels arms going around her waist she struggles but is unable to break the hold as she is being dragged away.

"Sailor Moon help" Serene yells Sailor Moon quickly turns and Sapphire uses that opportunity to hit her with an energy blast knocking her to the ground. Sapphire is about to capture her when a rose stops him in his track.

"Take another step and the next one goes through your heart" Tuxedo Mask says angrily holding six roses in his hand.

"Fine you can keep her for now I have what I came for" Sapphire says pointing to a struggling Serene.

Tuxedo Mask jumps down and just as he's about to grab Serene from his hand they pass through a portal. Darien tries to break through but he can't. Just then he hears a grown from Serena who is finally coming to.

"Darien what happened were is Serene" Serena who is trying to stand up off the ground.

"Sapphire has here I'm sorry I tried to save her Serena" Darien admits as he helps Serena stand on her own two feet.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note

I have come to regret that you will not be getting any updates on my stories for a while because I am having problems with my internet service and my computer will be temporarily shut down. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause but I assure you that I will continue writing and when my internet is fixed you will have a lot of reading to do. Again I apologize for any inconvenience.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Serena quickly takes out her communicator and calls the other scouts telling them that they're having an emergency meeting at Raye's temple now. Serena and Darien quickly rush over to the temple only to find the others waiting.

"What's the emergency Serena?" Nina asks worriedly.

"Diamond has captured Serene" Serena says finally sitting down on a bench.

"What?" The other scouts shout in union looking at a very worried Serena.

"How did they even no she was here" Raye asks.

"I don't know all I no is that Sapphire showed up at the school today and attacked us we ran so I could transform and while I was fighting Sapphire someone grabbed her it looked like the new boy in school though" Serena says breaking down into tears again.

"I showed up as Sapphire was about to capture Sailor Moon and stopped him but I could save Serene I tried but the portal closed before I could reach it" Darien says sadly trying to comfort his distraught girlfriend.

"What could Diamond possibly want with Serene she has nothing to do with this?" Amy says.

Serena gasps as realization dawns on her face.

"Serena what's wrong" Darien asks looking at his girlfriend worriedly.

"Serene saw me transform she knows I'm Sailor Moon" Serena says worriedly.

"Oh my God if she tells diamond he'll come after you" Raye says worriedly.

"We've got to get her back before she tells him anything" Nina says determinedly.

"You guys no this could be a trap right" Luna says looking around at the girls.

"We no Luna but what other choice do we have" Raye says seriously.

Meanwhile in Diamond palace Sapphire drags a struggling Serene to the thrown room and throws her before Diamond who looks down at her suspiciosouly.

"Is this some kind of a joke she is Sailor Moon" Diamond yells angrily.

"No, sir she is not" Sapphire says.  
"Hold her head up for me sapphire" Diamond demands angrily.  
Diamond stares down into angry gray eyes.

"What are you looking at now release me at one?" Serene says angrily struggling to break free.

"You are correct she is not Sailor Moon but I believe you no who Sailor Moon is now don't you" Diamond says angrily gripping her chin tightly making her bit her teeth to stop from screaming out in pain.  
"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you" Serene says glaring at him angrily.

"Feisty I like that leave me with her" Diamond says dismissing Sapphire.

"Are you sure sir" Sapphire says looking down at the girl nervously.

"Yes" Diamond says.

Sapphire leaves the room closing the door behind him once he's gone Serene stands up angrily.

"What is the meaning of this kidnapping?" Serene says finally able to get to her own two feet.

"You look so much like the moon princess what is your name" Diamond demands.

"Sarah now why have I been taken" Serene declares vehemently stepping away from Diamond towards the door. Diamond moves quickly and pulls her back to him effortlessly even though Serene is struggling she's no match for his strength.

"Do you no who sailor moon is and the moon princess in there human identity" Diamond demands angrily his grip on Serene tightens painfully.

"Yes, but I want tell no stinking negamoon trash like you" Serene yells throw gritted teeth before Diamond slaps her hard across the face knocking her across the room.

"Before I'm through with you I promise you'll tell me everything you no" Diamond says as he walks towards her to strike her again.

Just then the alarm goes off Diamond quickly flicks on some monitors.

"Sphinx what's going on out there" Diamond yells into the screen angrily giving Serene enough time to pull herself together after that blow.

"We're being attacked by the scouts sir they must be after the girl" Sphinx says hurriedly as a fire ball just barely misses his head.

"Stop them" Diamond yells angrily before walking back towards Serene angrily.

"We can't sir the moon princess in leading the charge using the silver crystal our defenses have failed they're inside the castle heading your way" The communication ends in static. Just then the door to the throne room crashes open and in walks princess Serenity.

"Long time no see princess" Diamond says as he grabs for Serene but she moves quickly out of his grasp.  
"Release Serene at once or feel my wrath" Serenity says angrily.

A look of utter shock crosses Diamond's face before recognition takes over and a smirk appears.

"I don't want the child all I want is you Princess it's a simple swap you for your little sister" Diamond says smugly thinking he's won.

"We have to do something quick the crystal is draining Serena" Amy says noticing how pale Serena is.

Just then she begins falling Tuxedo Mask quickly catches her as Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury stand in front of there prince and princess and Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter grab Serene pulling her behind them.

"Let's take our leave we got what we came for" Tuxedo Mask shielding Serenity from Diamonds eyes because she detransformed into Serena.

"Right behind you Tuxedo Mask" The scouts say in unison.

"Guards capture them" Diamond yells.

Just then they are surrounded by guards. Serena opens her eyes and focuses on the crystal in her hand and then a bright flash of light and they're gone.

"Where did they go to?" Diamond yells angrily throwing energy balls at his guards killing them all instantly.

"Damn you I was so close they were both in my power'' Diamond yells frustrated blowing the wall out of his throne room.

"Sir are you okay" Sapphire asks rushing in seeing the mess.

"No I am not they escaped I had the princess and the crystal here and you let them escape" Diamond says grabbing Sapphire by the throat and throwing him around the room angrily.

When everyone opens there eyes there standing the park again. Everyone looks down at Serena worriedly.

"Is she okay" Darien aska worriedly.

"Yeah but I wouldn't advice her to do that again for a couple of days or transform into Sailor Moon she must recharge her power using the crystal takes a lot out of her" Amy says looking down at there sleeping princess.

"I'll see you guys later I'm going to take Serena home could you make sure Serene gets home safely though" Darien asks before scooping Serena up and leaving.

"Yeah okay Darien" Amy asks looking at her prince worriedly.

Everyone goes there seperate ways after dropping Serene off at home wondering what the next couple of days are going to be like and what's Diamonds next move will be.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Serena wakes up two days later feeling drained and weak.

"What's wrong with me?" Serena asks worriedly.

"Oh thank god you're awake" Luna says jumping on Serena happily.  
"What do you mean finally awake?" Serena asks looking down at Luna smiling.

"You've been asleep for two days straight I was beginning to get worried" Luna says.

"We all were starting to worry" the others says in unison.

"Is Serene okay" Serena asks scaredly.  
"Yeah she stopped by yesterday to check on you" Darien says finally walking up and sitting on the bed.

Serena tries to get out of bed again and succeeds heading to the shower. 30 minutes later she comes out of the shower feeling invigorated and hurries downstairs where all her friends are waiting.

"Did I miss anything good" Serena asks.

"Naw we told the teachers you were sick" Raye says.

"Don't worry Serena I've already finished your make-up work for you" Amy says.

"Thanks Ames I really appreciate it" Serena says giving her a hug.

Meanwhile Serene is sitting in her apartment deep in thought wondering what her next move should be. She gets up and leaves her apartment going to check on Serena she doesn't notice someone standing in the shadows. Someone walks up and opens Serene's door quietly. He searches the whole apartment and after finding nothing he is about to leave when he notices Serene computer sitting on the desk still on. I wonder could she have it here he quickly cuts the computer on and gasps at what he sees on the first page. He quickly prints this out and stores it in his pocket before cutting the computer back off. Just then the door opens and in walks Serena.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" Serene yells angrily making a grab for him and missing as he dodges and steps around her.

"I'm leaving I got what I came for" the boy says smugly waving a picture in her face.  
"What?" Then Serene looks at her computer and lunges for the guy but he disappears inside a portal.

"Dammitt" Serene says grabbing her jacket and heading over to the shrine were the others are meeting.

Serena looks up to see a breathless Serene running up the steps.

"What's wrong?" Serena asks.

"Man negamoon hacked computer knows who you are" Serene yells out breathlessly.

Serena drops the cookie she was just eating.

"What?" Serena asks praying that she heard her wrong.

"I said someone from the negamoon broke into my apartment hacked my computer and now they know who you are Sailor Moon I'm sorry Serena" Serene says bowing her head in shame but only really upset because it ruined her plans for torturing her sister.

"Oh my God what are we going to do" Lita asks nervously.

"I don't no I guess it's up to Diamond to make the next move" Serena says sadly.

Darien just sits there holding his precious Serena in his arms wondering what Diamond is going to do with his newfound information.

Meanwhile in negamoon Sapphire is sitting in his office deep in thought when his spy from the highschool bursts into his office.

"What are you doing here Sphinx shouldn't you be following Serene?" Sapphire says angrily looking at his minion suspiciously.

"Yes, sir I followed her to her apartment and found this" Sphinx says handing him the picture he retrieved from Serene's computer"

Sapphire smiles before jumping up from his desk and running towards the throne rooming leaving Sphinx in his office to wait for further orders.


	14. Chapter 14

Blackmail 13

Sapphire burst in to Diamond's throne room making Ruby jump off him hurriedly fixing her clothes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Diamond says angrily.

"I have important information sir that cannot wait until in the morning" Sapphire says bowing down to Diamond.

"Well, spit it out already and it better be good Sapphire" Diamond says angrily.

"I no the identity of Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess" Sapphire says smugly waiting for his princes response.

Diamonds eyes light up with joy as he hurriedly ushers Ruby out of the room leaving him and Sapphire alone.

"Who is she?" Diamond demands.

"Her human name is Serena Tuskino and she goes to Jubban High School" Sapphire says smiling with the information he just gave his prince.

"Perfect I think tomorrow I'll take a visit to earth" Diamond says registering the shock on Sapphire's face and also the worry.

"Sir are you sure that's wise" Sapphire says worriedly.

"Yes, it's time that I come face to face with my future Queen" Diamond says smugly.  
"As you wish sir" Sapphire says bowing before heading back to his office deep in thought.

"What are you still doing here?" Sapphire asks looking at Sphinx suspiciously wondering what he is waiting for.

"I had more to tell you sir and I was also waiting for further instructions on what to do now" Sphinx says.  
"Okay spit it out then" Sapphire says angrily looking at his minion.

"Serene caught me so I assume Sailor Moon has been informed that the negamoon now knows her secret identity" Sphinx says.

"Thank you very much for that information continue to keep an eye on Serene though" Sapphire says feeling that Serene is Serena's one true weakness.

"Understood sir" Sphinx says before bowing and leaving Sapphire's office.

Sapphire returns to the throne room to find Diamond deep in thought. Sapphire clears his throat to get his attention.

"Yes, Sapphire what can I do for you" Diamond says smiling towards his number one general.

"Sailor Moon is aware that we know her secret identity" Sapphire says waiting for the blow but Diamond just shrugs it off and continues staring at the picture.

"Understand thank you for informing me" Diamond says dismissing him with a shrug of his shoulder as he continues to stare at the picture of Serena Tuskino dressed in a school uniform.

The next morning Serena wakes up happy as she turns over and comes face to face with Darien.

"Morning beautiful I thought I'd give you a ride to school" Darien says kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay just let me get dressed" Serena says quickly jumping out of bed with the shit wrapped around her heading to the bathroom.

Serena goes into the bathroom to get ready for school. When she comes back she can't find Darien she gets scared and runs out searching for him. She finds Darien in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Serena what's wrong" Darien asks noticing the tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't find you I was worried" Serena says scaredly.

Darien grabs Serena and hugs her tightly not wanting to ever let her go. There eyes locks and their lips slowly move together and meet in a passionate kiss that leaves them both gasping for air before Serena pulls him in for another kiss as Darien grabs her and pushes her against the wall kissing down her neck. Just then Darien's watch alarms goes off.

"Dammitt" Darien says running his hand through his hair to calm himself down.

"What's wrong?" Serena asks shyly nervously looking at the ground and playing with her fingers.

"Sweetie I would love to continue what we just started but unless you want to miss school today I suggest we leave" Darien says with a suggestive wink causing Serena already red face to turn ten different shades of red.

"Oh okay" Serena says shyly not able to look Darien in the eye.

Just before she walks to the car though Darien gives her an earth-shattering kiss that leaves her breathless.

"We will finish this though" Darien says winking at her.

Serena nods not able to even come up with a coherent thought before getting into the car and driving off towards the highschool.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Serena meets the girls outside the school.

"Hey anything happened" Lita asks nervously.

"Nothing yet but stay on your guard" Serena says looking around nervously.

Serene walks up to them and points to a boy standing near the entrance to the school

"Are you sure that's who was in your apartment" Amy asks quickly taking out her mini-computer and scanning him.

"So, Amy is he a negamoon creature" Lita asks.

"My scan shows that he is a creature but in human disguise" Amy replies.

"Are you sure he's the one you saw at your apartment yesterday we don't want to attack the wrong guy" Amy says seriously.

"Yes, and also he's the guy that grabbed me that day to" Serene says angrily staring at him.

"Okay so Lita and Amy you two watch him and Nina and Raye stay close just to be safe" Serena says.  
"Okay" The girls say in unison all continuing into the school together then going there seperate directions once inside.

Diamond is perched in a tree watching Serena give orders that's when he notices the black sports car that doesn't leave until after the girls are safely inside the school. "Soon Serena you will be mine" Diamond says to himself smugly.

The school day is pretty much very uneventful that afternoon at three Serena, Raye and Nina are waiting for the others when a man with long blonde hair starts walking towards them.

"Move aside I wish to speak to Serena" Diamond says angrily.

"If you want to speak to Serena then you'll have to go through us" Raye and Nina says getting into a fighting stance.

Just then Darien pulls up and jumps out of the car seeing the strange man standing near Serena. Darien taps the man on the shoulder and he turns around to face him.

"Prince Darien long time no see" Diamond says turning around to come face to face with his mortal enemy.

"Diamond" Darien says angrily putting himself between the girls and him.

"I'm surprised you recognized me in this form" Diamond admits smugly throwing his hair over his shoulders

"I would no you anywhere Prince Diamond" Darien replies angrily.

"I wouldn't have recognized you though without that black hair and blue eyes you look totally different but Serenity looks just the same" Diamond says eyeing Darien curiously.

"Well move aside so I can collect my Princess" Diamond says fed up with this game.

"Serena belongs to noone" Darien says.

Just then Amy, Lita and Serene come running up to join the argument.

"What's going on?" Amy, Lita, and Serene asks finally noticing the man with the long white hair. Serene gets behind Amy pointing her finger at the man accusingly.

"What's wrong Serene?" Amy asks looking down at her worriedly.

"He's the one that ordered me captured he was trying to find out Serena's identity" Serene says ducking back behind Amy as he looks towards her.

"Diamond leave now you are outnumbered" Darien says.

"Fine I will leave for now but I promise you one thing I no your secret Serena and if you want it to stay a secret you will do what I want" Diamond says before winking at Serenity before scowling at Darien before leaving.

With that Diamond storms off angrily quickly the girls all get into Darien's car and head to the shrine to talk to Luna and Artemis.

"So Diamond knows your secret" Luna asks worriedly.

"Yes, what do we do" Serena asks looking at Luna hopefully.

"There's nothing much we can do but wait and see what he asks for" Luna says shaking her head sadly.

"I would rather expose myself than marry Diamond" Serena jumps up and runs from the meeting leaving the others staring after her in shock.

"Hopefully it want come to that" Luna says watching Serena run away.

Meanwhile Diamond is pacing back and forth in his throne room throwing stuff before Sapphire carefully opens the door and walks inside.

"Sir you called for me" Sapphire asks looking at his prince worriedly.

"Yes, I need someone to investigate Prince Darien I have to find a weakness"Diamond yells angrily.

"I'll get one of my men right on it" Sapphire says bowing before leaving the throne room.

With that Sapphire leaves the throne room and creates a portal going to earth. When he arrives there he comes face to face with Serene.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Serene looks at him angrily before storming up to him and slapping him hard across the face. Sapphire stares at her for a moment before he recognizes her.

"I deserved that I guess" Sapphire says rubbing his cheek.

"You ruined everything you negamoon trash" Serene yells ready to slap him again but he grabs her hands.

"What do you mean?" Sapphire asks looking at her strangely.

"I was blackmailing my sister to take her and now thanks to you guys I can't do it and I can't have Darien now either" Serene yells angrily struggling to free her wrist from his hold.

"Well maybe we can help each other I need to find a weakness in Prince Darien" Sapphire says smugly.

"His only weakness is Serenity hurt her and you hurt him" Serene says smugly.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" Sapphire says offering Serene his hand to shake.

"I totally agree with you" Serene says smiling evilly.

With that they shake hands and head there seperate directions when Serene turns around.

"Sapphire one thing though" Serene yells back.

"What's that?" Sapphire asks worriedly.

"I want Darien as my own when you destroy the scouts" Serene says.

"I'll discuss it with Prince Diamond but I'm sure he'll agree" Sapphire says.

"If he agrees I will help you bring down the Sailor Scouts and hand my big sister to you on a silver platter" Serene says.

"Agreed" Sapphire says shaking her hand once more.

Serene continues to her apartment with a smile on her face knowing soon her precious sisters life will be ruined and she will lose everything she holds dear. Later that night Serene is watching television when she gets a massive headache and lays down to sleep. Meanwhile in the park a monster has attacked and Sailor Mars is already unconscious, Mercury has a broken wrist, Sailor Venus, has a broken arm, and Sailor Jupiter is bleeding from her mouth. Sailor Moon barely escapes another attack from the monster.

"Sailor Moon watch out behind you" Sailor Venus yell as another monster tries to attack Sailor Moon from behind.

Sailor Moon quickly ducks trying to dodge the attack but the monster still lands a spike in her side. Tuxedo Mask throws a rose to stop the monster from attacking and quickly grabs Sailor Moon out of harms way.

"Sailor Moon we have to pull back we can't win" Tuxedo Mask says throwing another rose to keep the monsters away from them.

"I will not let this negamoon trash force me to pull back" Sailor Moon says angrily throwing her tiara destroying two monster and using her scepter to destroy three more monsters.

Suddenly a white light appears and from within the light steps out another Sailor Scout with a smug smile on her face.

"Time to die negamoon trash" The sailor Scout says before she destroys the monsters with an arrow and disappears back into a white light.

"Who is she that's the second time she's saved us?" Lita says standing up wiping the blood from her lip.

"We better head home now we have school tomorrow and it's getting late" Amy says.

"Okay I'll see you guys later" Serena says before walking of with Darien.

The walk to Serena's house is in silence until Diamond appears before them carrying roses.

"Don't you no when to give up man" Darien says pushing Serena protectively behind her.

"This has nothing to do with you I brought Princess Serenity roses" Diamond says ignoring Darien and handing the roses to Serenity.

"I don't want them now leave me alone" Serena says storming off angrily and walking inside her house slamming the door and throwing the roses outside.

"She's mine so just give up you don't stand a chance" Darien says following Serena inside the house only a moment later.  
"We'll see about that" Diamond says angrily before disappearing into a portal leading back to negamoon. When he arrives there he finds Sapphire standing in his throne room

"What is it Sapphire?" Diamond says angrily.  
"Serene has offered to help us bring down the scouts in exchange for Prince Darien what do you say boss" Sapphire asks.

"Tell Serene we have a deal" Diamond says smugly before sitting in his throne and falling to sleep.

Serene wakes him feeling a little woozy but other than that okay. She gets up and heads to her room not noticing that her moon symbol is glowing on her forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Serene is sitting in her apartment when a shadow appears over her shoulder she quickly jumps up in a fighting stance. Sapphire barely escapes a blow to the head.

"Hey it's me Serene"

"Well don't sneak up on me like that okay so what did Diamond says"

"He agreed"

"Fine then I'll give you the other scouts Secret identities"

"You know who they are already"

"Yes, of course but the deal is that no harm can come to Darien are we agreed"

"Yes, Darien will not be harmed now can I have the names"

Serene pulls a picture out of her pocket the first picket is of Sailor Mars and then the same girl detransformed.

"Her name is Raye she's sailor Mars she controls fire, the next girl in the picture is Amy she is sailor Mercury and she controls water and is very smart so don't underestimate her, the next one is the commander of the scouts Nina she is Sailor Venus she controls the love chain and love and beauty shock and she is also our cousin, Last but certainly not least is Lita she's Sailor Jupiter very strong and she controls the element lightning"  
Sapphire stares at her shocked at all the information she has given him.

"Why do you hate the scouts so much to betray them like this and your own sister?"

"I have my own reasons which are none of your concern" Serene says turning her back on him.

"Fine keep your secrets" Sapphire says before turning to leave.

"Remember our agreement though because I don't like being double-crossed"

"Understood" Sapphire says before walking through the portal.

Serene sits down on the couch smiling evilly as everything is falling into place for her to bad Serena's going to lose everything that she loves but she deserves it after she took everything that she loved. Meanwhile Diamond is pacing back and forth in his throne room anxious for Sapphire's return. Just then the door to the throne room opens and in walks Sapphire.

"What took you so long did she agree to work with us?"

"Yes, and she revealed the secret identities of the Sailor Scouts"

"Great I want me watching each of these girls and attack when they're alone that will give me enough time to grab Serena and bring her here"

"Yes, my lord as you desire my lord"

With that Sapphire returns to his office ordering four of his best warriors to watch those 4 girls. Back on Earth everything is normal Serena and Darien are sitting in her house finally ready to talk about there relationship.

"Serena I no I've messed up by sleeping with that girl but it was the alcohol and I am a 21 year old man"

"I know Darien and I'm just a 16 year old girl who doesn't understand about sex"

"Serena I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life and I really want to take this relationship to the next level because you are the only person I want to every sleep with again" Darien admits.

"Darien I love you to and I want to make you happy but I'm not sure if I'm ready to have sex yet but we could make-out and see where it goes okay" Serena admits touching Darien's face and turning it towards her and kissing him on the mouth.

Darien pulls back and stares into Serena's eyes worriedly.

"You have to tell me when to stop Serena because I would never want to hurt you or force you to do anything you're not ready for"

"Of course I will Darien" Serena says before capturing his lips in a deep kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Raye is out shopping with the other scouts they invited Serena but she said her and Darien had something to work-out and she'd probably catch up with them later.

"They must have had something important to discuss for Serena to turn down a shopping trip" Nina asks suddenly suspicious.

"You have no idea Nina" Raye says.

"Spill it Raye what's going on with those two" Nina demands grabbing her by the arm.

"It's not my place to say I'll see you guys later I've got to go to the shrine and finish cleaning" Raye says hurriedly.

"Okay girl we'll talk to you later" Nina calls after Raye's retreating back.

Raye hurries off to the bus stop. Just then a man that was leaning against the wall starts walking following Raye. Just then someone bumps into Raye.

"Hey buddy watch were you're going" Raye says as she is knocked to the ground.

"Sorry Miss my bad" The man says offering Raye her hand to help her back up.

The two stand there in silence until the bus pulls up and they both get on. Raye gets off the bus in front of the shrine and the man gets out and follows her. Raye turns around angrily staring at the man.

"Why are you following me?" Raye turns around demanding angrily.

"I'm not following you miss I live over there in that apartment building" the man says pointing to the building.

"What apartment building?" Raye asks as she turns and sees a new apartment building across the street from the shrine.

"See now if you'll excuse me I must be getting home" the man says.

"I'm sorry about accusing you but I could have sworn that wasn't there a few minutes ago" Raye says before going up the steps to the shrine shaking her head.

The man smiles evilly as the apartment building disappears thinking this job is going to be easy and just as quickly as it disappeared it reappeared and he enters it with a smug smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about Nephlite?" Kunzite asks,

"I just realized this gig is going to be fun" Nephlite replies.

"Don't get to close you no what our mission is" Jedite says seriously.

"I no but it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with them Jeadite so chill okay" Nephlite replies.

"Would you two stop bickering it's getting on my nerves" Zoisite says.

"Enough we must report our progress to Lord Sapphire" Kunzite declares before opening a portal to the negamoon.

Sapphire is sitting in his office when his four best warriors walk in bowing to him.

"My Lord how may we serve you" Kunzite says.

Sapphire slaps Nephlite hard across the face knocking him to the ground.

"What did I do my lord?" Nephlite says holding his hand to his cheek.

"You fool you're supposed to be after Lita not Rei" Sapphire says angrily staring down at him.

"I am deeply sorry I will correct my mistake immediately" Nephlite says bowing to Sapphire.

"As for you three you have not even followed the girls yet" Sapphire says turning his piercing icy blue eyes on them.

"My lord the other three stayed together the only one that left alone was Sailor Mars" Kunzite replies.

"I do not want to hear your excuses the Prince is growing angry and you're going down for this if you screw up" Sapphire says pacing back and forth.

"We understand my lord we will not fail you" Kunzite says before leaving Sapphire office and heading back to Earth.

Sapphire grabs his shawl and quickly walks down to the basement.

"Lord Sapphire what are you doing here" The guard asks nervously.

"I've come to see the prisoners" Sapphire says smugly.

"Yes, my lord" the guard says bowing before opening the gate and letting Sapphire in to stare at four angry men chained to the walls.

"You will be pleased to no gentlemen that your clones are taking very good care of your dear sweet Sailor Scouts" Sapphire says looking at the four men chained to the wall.

"Let us go Sapphire and we'll show you something" Kunzite yells struggling to break his bonds.

"No you are still of use to me for the time being" Sapphire replies smugly slapping Kunzite across the face.

"Come back here and face us you swine" Kunzite yells struggling to free himself.

"Such language Kunzite no wonder Sailor Venus likes you so much" Sapphire smiles smugly.

"If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you" Kunzite says sttuggling against his chains.

"You can't do much chained to that wall now can you Darien's four generals prisoners of the Negamoon while your clones wreck havoc in your names" Sapphire laugh hysterically looking at each of the four generals smugly.

"But don't worry soon your prince will join you in this cell" Sapphire says before walking out of the cell.

"If you hurt Darien we'll kill you and that is our vow" The generals says angrily.

"Whatever?" Sapphire says before leaving the cell.

He returns to his office smiling smugly knowing that all his plans are going according to schedule


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

The next morning Raye wakes up bright and early and decides to go for a run like usual on a Sunday morning. A mile into her run she bumps into someone.

"Oh sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" Raye replies apologetically.

"No problem I'd love for a beautiful woman to knock me down everyday" The man says getting up off the ground smiling.

"Thanks for the compliment" Raye says blushing profusely.

"Anytime maybe we could meet up here again tomorrrow say for coffee" The man says persuasively.

"I'm not sure I don't even no your name" Raye says.

"My names James and yours is" The man asks.

"My names Raye" Raye replies holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Raye so what do you say to coffee tomorrow" James asks again hopefully.

"I have school tomorrow maybe another time" Raye replies.

"I'll hold you to that" James says before Raye continues with her jogging.

He turns and whistles as he heads back towards the apartment building.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Kunzite asks looking at him worriedly.

"I already no where to grab her at and win so I'm taking a nap" Jadeite replies smugly heading upstairs.

"Don't be so cocky Jeadite the Sailor Scouts are anything but weak" Kunzite yells at his back.

"They're just a bunch of girls we can easily take them" Jadeite says turning back to face Kunzite.

Kunzite shakes his head at Jedeite's cockiness praying that it want be there downfall. Meanwhile Nephlite is standing outside a restaurant reading his newspaper as a girl walks out with brown hair and starts walking towards the mall. Nephlite quickly folds his paper up and follows but a safe distance just close enough to keep her in sight.

"Hey Lita wait up" A boy yells with brown hair and runs up beside her.

"Hey Ken were you heading" Lita asks smiling at the boy.

"To practice of course like you" Ken replies throwing his arms across her shoulder.

"Oh I forgot you were in my martial arts class" Lita says smiling at him once again.

Soon the two enter the mall and walk into a dojo on the ground floor of the mall. Nephlite quickly finds a table in the food court and watches the practice an hour Lita and Ken leave heading home. Once Nephlite sees Lita enter her building he turns and heads for home too.

"So Nephlite how did it go" Kunzite asks.

"Fine I followed her all day and I think I have a plan for capturing her" Nephlite replies.

"Brilliant we'll discuss this later once me and Zoisite have followed our targets" Kunzite replies before heading up to bed.

With that said all the men retire to there rooms all deep in thought about what they are doing and why when they are summoned to the negamoon.

"What do you want we were trying to sleep?" Jadeite yells shows his temper.

"Who do you think you are to speak to me in that manner?" Sapphire yells angrily.

"I am sorry my Lord I forgot myself" Jadeite says apologetically.

"Fine but don't let it happen again" Sapphire says.

Sapphire sits back behind his desk calming down.

"How is your progress with the scouts" sapphire asks.

"Two have been followed my Lord and the other two we will follow tomorrow and then come up with plans to capture each one" Kunzite replies.

"Good now keep me informed of your progress" Sapphire says.

With that Sapphire dismisses them with a shrug a smug smile on his face. The next day Kunzite and Zoisite go out to follow Amy and Nina. Kunzite follows Nina to school and watches her as she leaves and goes to the local arcade. Once at the arcade she plays games for a few hours then heads to the mall there she meets up with the scouts. Zoisite quickly walks over and talks to Kunzite.

"So have things been going well" Kunzite asks Zoisite.

"Yes, except for this one is a real book worm and real boring she spent most of the day in the library" Zoisite says.

"Well mine just went to the arcade and came here maybe we'll have better luck when they leave" Kunzite replies.

"I hope so" Zoisite says.  
An hour later Amy and Nina leave heading home. Amy is heading home when she stops at a local book store with a single store clerk. Jeadite hides outside until Amy leaves with a book and continues home. Meanwhile Nina stops at a cosmetic shop on the way home with a single store clerk before continuing home with three bags of make-up. Once Zoisite and Kunzite see they are home they head home as well to discuss strategies with the others.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Zoisite, Kunzite,Nephlite, and Jedite are all sitting around the table deep in thought.

"Okay let's start with you Jadeite what is your plan to capture sailor Mars" Kunzite asks.

"Simple really she takes a run every Sunday early so I'll snag her while she's running" Jedite says snidely.  
"How do you intend to take her without a fight" Kunzite says angrily.

"Simple I asked her out for coffee and I'll slip something in it which will incapicatate her until we get back here"Jedite replies.

"God Jedite you may go ahead with your plan" Kunzit says.

"Kunzite I need help with my enclosure device" Jedite says.

"Okay I'll be up to help you as soon as I finish with the others" Kunzite replies.

"Thank you" Jedite says before heading upstairs to his room.

Kunzite turns back and facing Nephlite.

"What is your plan Nephlite? Kunzite asks.  
"Sailor Jupiter has Karate practice everyday of the week so I was going to incapicatate her teacher and take his place" Nephlite replies.  
"Good idea but how do you intend to capture Sailor Jupiter" Kunzite asks.

"I'll enchant the room to slowly take the oxygen out of it and once she passes out from lack of oxygen I'll bring her here" Nephlite replies.

"Good you may go ahead with your plan" Kunzite replies.

"So Kunzite what is your plan to capture Sailor Venus" Zoisite asks.

"Simple I'm going to bump into her and then ask her out" Kunzite says.

"We're supposed to capture them not date them" Nephlite says looking at Kunzite strangely.

"I no that you didn't let me finish" Kunzite says

"Okay then finish" Nephlite says sitting back to listen.

"Okay I'll take her to a secluded beach and attack her" Kunzite says.

"See and that means three scouts down only one left to go Zoisite" Kunzite replies.

"Well Sailor Mercury is a tricky target she's smart and intelligent so I;ll have to use my imagination to capture her" Zoisite says.

"So what do you have in mind" Kunzite asks.

"I'm going to take over at the local bookstore she visits everyday and then I'm going to tell her about a new bookstore in town where I will then take her to" Zoisite says.

"So where is this new bookstore at the you're going to take her to" Kunzite asks suspiciously.

"Right here" Zoisite smiles smugly.

"That's brilliant"Kunzite says smiling broadly.

"Thank you" Zoisite says smiling smugly.

"Well I will go tell Sapphire what we have planned you guys work on you cells for the prisoners" Kunzite says getting up from the table.

"As you wish Kunzite" Zoisite says getting up and heading upstairs to her room.

Kunzite opens a portal to the negamoon leaving the other three hard at work on there cells. Kunzite arrives in Sapphire's office only to find him missing he steps outside and asks a guard.

"Lord Sapphire is down in the dungeons with the prisoners" The guards replies.  
Kunzite quickly heads down to the dungeons but stops as he hears voices coming from inside hiding behind a pillar he watches Sapphire drag out. He can't believe his eyes something must be wrong with him because it looks just like him. Then three more guards drag three more men out all looking like his friends. Kunzite quickly opens a portal and returns to Earth to confused by what he has just scene.


	21. Chapter 21

Blackmail 20

In the negamoon the four generals are dragged up to Diamonds throne room.

"We have brought the prisoners as ordered sir" Sapphire says bowing before Diamond.

"Thank you now leave me with them" Diamond says dismissing the guards.  
The men all leave the room and close the door behind them locking it. Sapphire is returning to his office when a guard calls out his name.

"What do you want?" Sapphire demands angrily.

"Kunzite was searching for you earlier did he find you sir" The guard says nervously.

Sapphire ignores the guard and quickly rushes into his office to find no one there. He quickly runs back outside and grabs the guard by the collar shaking him.

"You did not tell him were I went did you" Sapphire demands angrily.

"Yes, I did sir was I not supposed to" The guards says nervously.

Sapphire throws the guard down and quickly rushes inside to call Kunzite to the negamoon. Kunzite's phone is ringing so he quickly answers it.

"Yes" Kunzite says into the receiver.

"I need you to come here now" Sapphire says.

"I'll be right there" Kunzite replies hanging up the phone.

Kunzite quickly opens a portal to the Negamoon and enters sapphires office where he finds him pacing back and forth.

"You called my Lord" Kunzite says bowing before Sapphire.

"Yes, you came by to see me earlier" Sapphire says finally sitting down at his desk.

"Yes, you were not here so I went back to earth" Kunzite says avoiding eye contact so Sapphire can't tell that's he's lying.

"Oh, okay well what did you come to tell me earlier" Sapphire says sighing in relief.

"I came to inform you of our plans to capture the individual Sailor Scouts" Kunzite says.

"Okay tell me then" Sapphire says relaxing behind his desk as he listens to Kunzite.

Kunzite quickly recites the plans of the other three generals and himself. Before standing up to leave.

"Contact me when you have all four of them" Sapphire says.

"Understood my Lord" Kunzite says before exiting the office and breathing a sigh of relief before returning home to the others.

Meanwhile in the throne room Diamond is staring down at a very defiant Kunzite.

"You would willling sacrifice your friends lives for a prince who has betrayed" Diamond demands angrily slapping Kunzite hard across the face.

"Endymion did not betray us and I will sacrifice there lives to protect his secret" Kunzite replies spitting blood out of his mouth.

"You are a fool to remain loyal to such a man" Diamond says angrily storming away.

"Then I am a fool" Kunzite says raising his face in defiance.

Diamond slaps him hard across the face knocking him across the room.

"Why are you guys making this so hard just tell me what other powers Darien has?" Diamond demands angrily.

"Never we'll never betray our prince" The generals says in unison.

"Fine then you've brought this on yourselves" Diamond says before hitting a button and from the bottom of the floor come up four panels.

"What are those?" The generals asks nervously.

"My new engineered torture chambers and I'll test it out on you guys" Diamond replies smugly noticing the fear on there faces.  
For fours hours straight all you hear is blood-curdling screams coming from the throne room. Diamond finally gives up realizing that they aren't going to tell him what he needs to no. He snaps his fingers and fours guards enter.

"Take these prisoners back to there cells" Diamond says.

With that they drag the four prisoners back to the dungeon and chain them back up leaving and locking the cell door behind them.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Kunzite is sitting downstairs drinking his coffee when the others come down.

"You okay Kunzite you look like you're deep in thought" Zoisite asks looking at his leader worriedly.

"No I'm fine have you guys finished your prisons for each of the scouts" Kunzite says seriously.

"Yes, what about you" Nephlite asks also looking at his leader worriedly.

"Yeah I finished mine last night I couldn't sleep last night I had a lot on my mind" Kunzite replies.  
"Oh okay so Jed you're up first" Kunzite says.

"Well I'll see you guys soon since it's Sunday I have a jogger to catch" Jedite says winking at him.

Jeadite says before running out of the house heading towards the park were he is sure to bump into Raye and hour later Raye comes jogging along.

"Hey you" Raye says stopping and sitting down.

"So what about that coffee huh" Jed says winking at Raye.

"You really don't give up I guess one cup of coffee want hurt" Raye says offering her arm to him.

"Naw it want hurt" Jed says smirking behind Raye's back as they head toward the local coffee shop.

"Hey Raye what are you doing here" Lita asks then she notices the guy standing next to her. "Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt I will just be leaving now" Lita says hurriedly before walking away.

"Sorry about that my friends can be a little crazy at times" Raye says blushing profusely.

"No problem I have friends like them to" Jed says pulling her chair out before going to the counter to order there drinks.

"How may I help you today sir" The lady at the counter asks.

"Two coffees please black" Jed says.

"It will be ready in a few minutes I'll bring it to your table for you" The cashier says seductively winking at Jedite.

"No I'd rather wait for it here" Jed replies ignoring her.  
"Okay" the lady at the counter says before going to get there coffee and returning a few minutes later with it on a tray.

"Thank you" Jed says before handing her the money.

The woman goes to the cash register as Jedite quickly grabs some sugar and takes the tray back to the table. Handing Raye her cup to drink first.

"Did you get any sugar I like sugar in my coffee" Raye says sweetly.

"Of course here you are" Jed says handing Raye the sugar which she quickly pours into her coffee and stirs up.

Thirty minutes later Raye gets up from the table to leave. But is a little wobbly so Jedite supports her.

"Are you okay" Jed says looking at Raye worriedly.

"Yeah fine just a little lite headed" Raye says as they exit the cafe.

"Come now Sailor Mars you can tell me" Jed whispers in her ear once they've returned to the park.

Raye jerks her arm away from him looking at him suspiciously before producing her transformation pen and transforming into Sailor Mars.

"I am Sailor Mars and I demand you show your true self now" Raye says producing a scroll and placing it on Jedite's face transforming him into his true form.  
"Fine my names Jedite and I serve the Negaverse and I've come to capture you" Jedite replies with a sadistic smirk.

"Mars Firebird charge" Raye yells but misses Jed by a few meters.

"What's wrong Sailor Mars is your aim off a little bit?" Jed says sadistically.

"What have you done to me?" Raye says before falling to her knees quickly she grabs for her communicator which Jed knocks out of her hand.

"Don't worry my sweet I'm not going to kill you yet" Jedite says before picking a weak Raye up off the ground.

"Where are you taking me to you Negamoon scum?" Raye demands angrily trying to summon the energy to blast him but only creating a little fire ball which doesn't even phase him.

Jedite slaps Raye hard across the face knocking her unconscious for the rest of the trip to the apartment. Nephlite is waiting downstairs when Jedite enters.

"Well it appears you finally did something right huh Jedite" Nephlite says smugly.  
"Shut up Nephlite give me a hand would you she's not as lite as she looks" Jedite says struggling with his burden.

Nephlite quickly takes Jedite's burden and follows him up to his room were her cell is waiting.

"You're going to have a very pissed off firey bitch when she wakes up are you sure your cell is secure" Nephlite says before leaving the room.  
"Trust me there's no way this little prize is getting away from me" Jedite says looking back at a still unconscious Raye before following Nephlite back downstairs to meet with the others.


	23. Chapter 23

The sailor scouts call a meeting after Raye has been missing for several days.

"I found her communicator in the park were she usually runs every Sunday and it appears there was a fight" Amy says still staring at her computer.

"Can you track her Amy" Serena says worriedly.  
"Not without her transforming I'm afraid not Serena" Amy admits sadly staring at her computer.

"We all need to be on our guard from now on" Serena says.

"Agreed" The other scouts says before ending the meeting.

The sailor scouts go there seperate ways while Serena skips happily to Dariens apartment for a dinner date. She doesn't notice the angry eyes watching her as she enters the apartment building.

"Hey Serena you're early I haven't quite finished dinner yet" Darien says from the kitchen.  
"I came over after me and the girls had a meeting at the shrine" Serena says as Darien steps out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel.

"Is everything okay" Darien asks looking at Serena worriedly.  
"Raye been missing and the last place she was seen there was a battle so we're assuming she's been captured so we're on our guard now" Serena says as she sits down on Darien's couch.

"Don't worry Serena no one will ever get close to you" Darien says coming and sitting down next to his girlfriend putting his arm around her protectively.  
"I no my prince will always protect me" Serena says leaning up for a kiss just as there lips are about to meet there is a knock on the door.

"If this is not an emergency I swear to god I'm going to kill someone" Darien says angrily before going to answer the door.

"Hey Darien man I thought we could watch this new movie I got" Andrew says walking in past Darien and gasps when he sees Serena sitting on the couch. "Oh Dare man I'm sorry I didn't no you had plans" Andrew says quickly grabbing his jacket and putting it back on. "It's okay Andrew we can watch your movie" Serena says before making room on the couch for Andrew. "I'll be right back but Andy you can go ahead and put the movie in" Darien yells from in the kitchen. A little while later Darien walks back in with popcorn and soda.

"Hey what about my meal" Serena whines giving Darien those puppy dog eyes.

"Don't pout my princess it has to cook I told you I wasn't expecting you for a few hours still" Darien says kissing her on the nose.

"Oh okay" Serena says smiling and snuggling close to Darien as the movie starts.

45 minutes later the movie is over.

"Well you guys have a goodnight I'll see you at the arcade tomorrow" Andy says giving Serena a hug and patting Darien on the back.

"Alone at last" Darien says grabbing Serena and kissing her passionately as they lean back into the couch as Serena runs her fingers through his hair as Darien begins to unbutton Serena's shirt the timer goes off. Darien continues kissing down Serena's neck.

"Darien I don't want my food to burn" Serena says pushing him off her. Darien quickly gets up and rushes in the kitchen pulling the food out the oven and coming back into the livingroom and tries to kiss Serena but she pushes him away.

"I'm hungry" Serena says sweetly before getting up and walking into the kitchen were the food is at.

"So am I but it's not for food" Darien says before following Serena into the kitchen who is blushing profusely. "You heard me didn't you" Darien says a blush forming on his face. "Yeah" Serena says before grabbing a plate and digging in to this delicious meal.

Meanwhile at an apartment building three very anxious men look to there leader.

"We must capture the other three scouts tomorrow they are suspicious now and we cannot take any chances"Kunzite replies nervously.

"Understood sir" the men say while Jedite sits back and smiles smugly.

With that said the three head upstairs to plane out everything while Jedite sits back smugly watching a fuming Raye in her cell throwing scrolls at the bars trying to break them.

"You're wasting your energy but don't worry soon your other friends will be joining you" Jedite says smugly.

"I swear when I get out of here I'm going to kill you Jedite" Raye says angrily slamming herself into the bars.

"Oh I do love it when you talk dirty" Jedite says smugly.

With that Jed falls asleep leaving a very angry Raye in her cell fuming and wondering how to escape and how to get word to her friends that they are in danger. Raye begins meditiating then she realizes that she can go into other people dreams quickly she focuses on Serena and seens her the message. She comes out of her trance hoping that Serena got the message.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Serena wakes up and quickly calls Darien.

"Hey Serena what are you doing up so early"  
"Darien I need your help the girls are in trouble" Serena says hurriedly while throwing on clothes.

"What explain please?" Darien says trying to calm down his distraught girlfriend who is rambling on the phone nervously.

Serena takes a deep breath before explaining about the telepathic message Raye sent her. "I'm on my way to pick you up now Serena" Darien says before hanging up the phone and throwing on some clothes before grabbing his keys and running out of his apartment. Serena is pacing back and forth in front of the door when her mom Ilene walks in.

"Serena what's wrong" Ilene asks worriedly.

"Nothing mom Darien's just taking me to hang out with the girls" Serena says giving her mother a fake smile.

"Your Dad doesn't like you dating Darien but lucky for you he's gone to work already" Ilene says winking at Serena as the doorbell rings. Serena rushes to the door throwing it open and hugging Darien before closing it and walking to Darien's car.

"I appreciate the excitement but what do I owe the pleasure" Darien asks worriedly. "My mom is watching and I told her I was just going to hang out with the girls" Serena says leaning her head back on his shoulder. "Okay" Darien says smiling down at his beautiful girlfriend.

The two get into the car and drive off towards Nina's house. Serena jumps out and hurries to the door banging on it. Nina's mother comes to the door.

"Serena what are you doing here Nina's gone to the mall"  
"Oh I thought she said meet her here thanks Miss Mason" Serena says before hurrying back to Darien's car anxiously.

"Was she there" Darien asks.

"No she's gone to the mall let's head to Lita's house" Serena asys.

Darien drives to Lita's apartment and Serena bangs on the door but there's no answer. Serena hurries back to Dariens car and rushes over to Amy's house.

"Hello, Miss Sutton is Amy home" Serena asks breathlessly.

"Yes, she's upstairs in her room come on in" Amy's mom says beckoning them inside.

Serena and Darien rush inside and up to Amy's room. Amy turns and gasps as her best friend and her boyfriend collapse on there bed.

"What's wrong guys?"

"Amy you have to track the others quickly we don't have much time" Serena says breathlessly.

"What's wrong?"  
"Raye sent me a message in my dreams she's been captured by someone named Jedite and his three friends are after you guys"  
Darien gasps Serena turns towards him and notices the look on recognition in his eyes.

"Darien you no something don't you" Serena asks accusingly.

"The men in question are jedite,kunzite, nephlite, and zoisite my on personal guard who were captured by the negaverse when they destroyed the moon" Darien says finally taking a breath.

"Why are they after the scouts then?" Serena asks suspicously.

"Diamond" Darien says angrily.

"I see now" Amy says. "Well I don't would someone please explain this to me" Serena says angrily. "Simple if your protectors are out of the way Diamond thinks it will be easier to capture you" Amy says smugly.

"What a total jerk reject a guy once and he goes crazy or something? Serena says angrily.

"We don't have time for this I've found Lita she's at the martial arts Studio" Amy says hurriedly grabbing her jacket and throwing it on. Amy Serena and Darien quickly run out of the house and drive to the car.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Lita is packing up her stuff to leave when her substitute martial arts teacher taps her on the shoulder.

"Yes, sensei" Lita says bowing.

"I was hoping you would stay after for a few minutes" Nephlite says smugly.

"Yes of course sensei" Lita says.

Nephlite turns and smile smugly before beginning the training session. Serena and Darien pull up outside the martial studios and run to the door trying to open the lock.

"It's stuck Darien knock it down"

Darien slams into the door hard knocking the door back. The three run into the room seeing Lita fighting with her sensei. Lita turns a little out of breath and waves to them.

"Lita we have to go now"

"What's the problem Serena?"  
Darien pulls Serena back just before an energy blast flies by her head.

"What in the hell just happened?"

"No time for questions quickly transform" Darien says as he starts gasping for breath

"Is something wrong Prince Darien" Nephlite snears sadistically before grabbing Lita from behind.

Lita struggles and kicks him in the leg knocking him to the ground and quickly runs over to her friends.

"Moon Crystal Power" Serena yells transforming into Sailor Moon.

"Mercury Power" Amy yells transforming into sailor mercury.

"Jupiter Power" Lita yells transforming into Sailor Jupiter.

"Well shall we end this" Nephlite says sadistically.

"Jupiter dragon strike" Sailor Jupiter yells. "Mercury aqua illison blast" Sailor Mercury says. "Moon Healing Activation" Sailor Moon says pointing her sceptor at him.

Nephlite knocks Jupiters attack away and dodges Sailor Mercury's attack but is blasted by Sailor Moons healing activation. Just then Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter fall to there knees clutching there chests. Nephlite looks at them smugly.

"I guess I'll take all of you now"

"I don't think so nephlite" Darien says throwing a rose and stopping him in his tracks.

"Prince Darien who are you going to save you precious princess or her sailor scouts" Nephlite says forming and energy ball in his hand.

Darien quickly dives to knock Serena out of the way. Nephlite makes his move why Darien's distracted and grabs Lita quickly creating a portal to the negaverse.

"Catch you later Prince" Nephlite says before walking through the portal.

"Darien what happened" Serena asks a little light-headed.

"Nephlite got away with Lita wake Amy up we have to reach Nina now" Darien says hurriedly before running out the martial arts studio.

Serena runs over to Amy and shakes her awake she opens her eyes groggily.

"Come on we've got to save Nina before they capture her too" Serena says hurriedly helping Amy to her feet and outside were Darien has the car warmed up


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Ten minutes later they pull up outside the mall and see Nina leaving with a man. Serena is ready to get out of the car when Darien pulls her back inside.

"Darien we have to tell Nina what's going on"

"Kunzite is the one with her" Darien says.

"Well then we need to get her away from him now"

"We're going to follow them and find out were there hideout is"

"Brilliant idea"

"Serena I'll get out here and head back home and wait for you to contact me" Amy says.

"Okay, but be careful and watch who you talk to" Serena says worriedly.

Once Amy's out of the car Darien and Serena follow behind Nina and Kunzite who get into a black car.

"So Kunzite where are we going"  
"I was thinking to the beach I'd really like to get to no you better"

"Great I love the beach"

"I don't like this Darien they're leaving town"

"Yeah we should stop them now"  
Just then in front of the car a portal opens and the black car is gone. "Dammitt" Darien says before slamming on breaks.

"I've got to call and check on Amy and tell her what happened"  
Darien drives back to his apartment pacing back and forth thinking out loud.

"What are we going to do now?" Serena says looking at Darien worriedly.

"I honestly don't no Serena" Darien says sitting down beside her.

Darien wraps his arms around her trying to comfort her. Serena looks up into Dariens eyes as Darien finger gently wipes the tears away from her cheek as Darien leans down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Serena grabs Darien and pulls his head back down to deepen the kiss. Darien leans Serena back on the couch and starts unbuttoning her shirt and throws it to the floor. Serena pulls Darien shirt over his head and throws it on the floor as well. Darien starts kissing down Serena's neck nibbling here and there eliciting a moan from Serena. Just as he's unhooking her bra Serena's communicator goes off.

"Dammitt" Darien says sitting up and running his hands through his hair.

"Hello Amy what's up" Serena says into the communicator.

"I've just received a message from Nephlite telling us to meet them at the apartment across from Raye's temple tomorrow if we ever want to see our friends alive again.

"What time?" Serena says looking at Darien worriedly who grabs her hand for reassurance.

"12:00 midnight" Amy says into the communicator.

"Okay we'll meet at Darien's place at 11:30" Serena says before cutting off her communicator. "I think I should be heading home I have school tomorrow" Serena says giving Darien a smile before picking her shirt up off the floor.

"Okay, I'll drive you" Darien says grabbing his keys and pulling on his shirt as well.

The two walk outside to Darien's car and drive to Serena's house. Darien gives her a kiss on the lips before she gets out and heads inside/


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Nina, Lita are all placed in the dungeon of the apartment with Raye.

"Hey you guys" Raye says angrily.

"So do you no what these guys want" Lita asks struggling against there bonds.

"Serena for Diamond" Raye says angrily.

"Well I see our guests are getting along" Kunzite says from the doorway.

"Unchain us and we'll show you something" Lita says threateningly.

"I told you she was feisty Kunzite" Nephlite says walking into the room.

"Shut up you jerk you better not have hurt Serena" Lita says angrily.

"Your precious princess is okay for now" Kunzite says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nina says angrily.

Just then Zoisite rushes into the dungeon hurriedly.

"Come quick Sapphire is here now"  
"Keep quiet about having captured the girls I'll explain later okay" Kunzite said before leaving the dungeon.

Raye looks around worriedly at her two bestfriends.

"Well at least they didn't get Amy" Raye says.

"They wouldn't have got me either if I would have listened to Serena" Lita says angrily.

"What do you mean?" Raye asks.

"Serena, Darien and Amy came to the martial arts studio to warn me they told me I was in danger but it was to late" Lita admits sadly.

Meanwhile upstairs a very angry Sapphire is standing before them.

"What do you mean you haven't captured them yet Diamond wants Serenity?"

"The scouts are very powerful they're not as easy to capture as we previously thought"

"I want those scouts brought to me by the end of the week understood"

"Yes, sir Sapphire" Kunzite says bowing for his leader.

With that Sapphire disappears through a portal back to the negamoon. The other three guards look at Kunzite confusedly.

"Are you crazy why didn't you tell Sapphire we had three of the scouts"

"Because Sapphire isn't telling us the truth about something"

"How do you no"

"Because when I went to see him the other day I saw four guys in the dungeon that looks just like use"

All four of them stare at Kunzite not believing there ears.

"You must have been mistaken that's impossible"

"I am not mistakened I saw them with my own two eyes"

"What could this mean though?"  
"I don't no but until Sapphire explains himself I am not handing over the scouts" Kunzite says waiting for approval from the other generals nod of agreement.

"I want proof take me there and show me" Nephlite says looking at his leader suspiciously.

"Fine if you must see for yourself then so be it" Kunzite says opening a portal to the negaverse.

The four general quickly step out the portal and heads towards the basment. They quickly hide behind a pillar as they hear someone approaching. As soon as they pass they continue on to the dungeon.

"Shush" Kunzite says holding his finger to his mouth.

"What is it?'' Nephlite whispers.

"Guards can you do an allusion to make use look like guards Nephlite" Kunzite asks.

"Yeah give me a second" Nephlite says before chanting the spell making them look like guards.

The four step up an walk to the guards standing at the door.

"Who goes there?" the guard demands.

"Sapphire sent us to relieve you"

"Okay thanks dude" The guard says before handing over the keys.

Once the guys are out of sight Nephlite lifts the spell and unlocks the door walking inside. He lights a lantern and gasps as they each stare at themselves.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

The eight just continue to stare at each other with shock clearly written on there face.

"This is not possible" Both Zoisite says staring at each other in total disbelief.

"Where the Negaverse is concerned anything is possible?" The Kunzite chained to the wall says.

"Let's get them out of here" Nephlite says.

Just then they hear footsteps coming they quickly hurry out the cell and run around the corner forgetting to lock the door back. They watch as two guards approach noticing the doors unlocked the guards quickly sound the alarm.

"We have to get out of here or we'll be chained right beside them"

"I know but be quiet or we'll be found out" Kunzite says opening a portal and stepping through followed by the others.

Once back at home they sit around the table staring at each other.

"Who were they?" jedite asks.

"Us but I don't no how" Zoisite says.

"We don't have time to think about that now we have to figure out what we're going to do with this information we have just received"

"What can we do if we defy Sapphire we might end up just like those guys?" Zoisite says.

"Don't worry I think of something" Kunzite says.

Just then a portal opens and out walks an angry Sapphire. Kunzite turns to him smiling.

"What do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Someone broke into the dungeons I was wondering have you four been there today"  
"No we haven't why do you asks"

"Because one of the guards said they saw you"

"No we haven't been there"

"Okay I was just making sure" Sapphire says looking at them suspiciously.

"Well we've got a lot of work to do if we want to capture the Sailor Scouts so if you will excuse use" Kunzite says making his point clear.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt your planning" Sapphire says before disappearing back through a portal.

All four men sigh as soon as Kunzite is gone.

"That was a close call" Nephlite says.

"I don't no something tells me that Sapphire will be watching us more closely we're going to have to hand over the scouts now"  
"We still need to catch Sailor Mercury"  
"All of that will be taken care of tomorrow I have sent a challenge to Sailor Moon, Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask"  
Meanwhile on the other side of town Serene is waiting for Sapphire to arrive with progress on there plan. Thirty minutes later a portal opens and out walks Sapphire looking very frightening.

"What's your problem?"

"I believe I have traders working for me"  
"Who do you think they are?"  
"The four Earth generals" Sapphire says seeing the shock on Serene's face.

"The generals would never betray Darien what have you done to them" Serene asks angrily.

"I haven't hurt the generals I've just cloned them okay the original generals are very much alive so don't get your shorts in a twist"

"I'll do whatever I want and when are you going to rid me of the presence of my annoying big sister"

"In good time Serene but first I need your help in sniffing out whether these guys are traitors"

"Fine whatever is necessary for me to get my darling Darien"  
Sapphire tells Serene what he needs her to do before opening a portal and heading back to the negaverse. Meanwhile Serena is awakened by the sound of her communicator going off.

"Hey, Ames what's up"  
"Monster attacking in the park hurry up" Amy yells before dodging another attack.

Serena quickly jumps out of bed and transforms into Sailor Moon leaping from building to building to make it to the park in a hurry. 10 minutes later Sailor Moon arrives at the park just in time to deflect a spike from hitting Sailor Mercury. The monster cackles as it dives towards Sailor Moon who barely rolls out of the way in time to miss a spike hitting her in the leg.

"It's time for you to be dusted Negascum"  
"You seem to be a little outnumbered were are the rest of your friends"

The monster moves towards Sailor Moon fast and she is frozen in place unable to move when a rose flies down and stops him in his tracks.

"Not today Negamoon creep"  
"This time you can't stop me cape boy the negamoon monsters says grabbing Sailor Moon with a tentacle"

Just as they monster is squeezing the breath out of Sailor moon and arrow comes from nowhere and snaps the tentacle off leaving the monster writhing on the ground in pain.

"Who did that ?" The monster says angrily.

"I did you negamoon scum" The white goddess says stepping out of the shadows.

"You bitch I'll kill you for this" The monster says lunging at the white goddess who easily dodges and fires another arrow which hits the monster and causes it to disintegrate where it's at.

Sailor Moon stares at the white goddess as she turns to leave Serena grabs her arm. She turns back to face Sailor Moon.

"What?" She asks.

"Why are you here?" Sailor Moon asks.

"To protect the Queen of the moon whenever you need me I will be there" White Goddess says before disappering into a puff of smoke.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Serena walks home deep in thought wondering what she meant by protecting the Queen of the moon. Her mother has long since been dead so who is the moon Queen.

"Penny for your thought" Darien asks.

"I was thinking about what the white goddess said" Serena admits staring up at the moon.

"Don't worry about it you'll figure it out when the time is right all you need to do is focus on being ready for the meeting tomorrow"

"You're right Darien thanks for everything" Serena says kissing him on the lips.

Serena and Darien part ways at her house leaving Serena wondering why now did the White Goddess return and what she's really after but quickly sleep takes over and she dreams of her and Darien. The next morning Serena wakes up bright and early heading to school when she is approached by fours guys all wearing suits.

"Hey we need to talk to you" One guy says grabbing her arm roughly.

Darien walks up and yanks the guys hand away but gasp as he stares at the man.

"Let's go we can't be seen he might have people watching us" Another guys says tugging on the first one's arm.

"Fine but we will be seeing you again" Another guys says before walking away with the other three.

No one notices Serene watching them from across the street. Serena turns to Darien and shakes him.

"Darien you look like you've seen a ghost"

"Four of them actually" Darien says.

"What do you mean?"

"Those were my four generals I would recognize them anywhere"  
"You mean those are the guys who have my friends but what did they want to talk to me about"  
"I honestly don't no but I'm going to walk you the rest of the way to school"

"Do you think he recognized us" Nephlite asks nervously.

"Yes, stupid so we're going to have to find another way to get Sailor Moon alone and ask for her help" Kunzite says before heading back to the apartment.

Everything is fine about 10:00 p.m. Serena, Darien, and Amy meet up to plan there strategy for there meeting tonight with the generals. At 11:30 they leave from the park to head over to the apartment building in question.

"Amy are you sure this is the right place" Serena says looking at the place suspiciously.

"Yes, this is the address they gave me"

"You are definitely in the right place" A voice says from within the shadows.

Serena turns every which way trying to figure out which direction the voices are coming from. When suddenly four men step out of the shadows.

"Where are our friends?" Serena says.

"We have no beef with you all we want is Sailor Mercury"  
"Sorry but that ain't happening" Serena says before transforming into Sailor Moon followed by Amy transforming into Sailor Mercury and Darien transforming into Tuxedo Mask.

"We don't want to fight you"  
"Give us back our friends now"

"We can't do that our lives are on the line" Kunzite says pleading with Sailor Moon to understand.

Sailor Moon attacks the closest general not noticing the one coming from behind and grabbing Amy. Amy screams and tries to call forth her attack but is unable to do so because the general covers her mouth.

"We've got what we came for we'll be seeing you around Sailor Moon" kunzite says before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Serena looks around and that's when she notices that Amy's gone. Serena runs up to the building but is knocked back by a forcefield.

"I'll use the crystal and break through" Sailor Moon says before transforming into the moon princess and calling forth the crystal blasting the shield but nothing happens.

Serena collapses to the ground detransforming as she burst out into tears banging on the forcefield.

"Serena let me take you home we'll figure out away to get your friends back" Darien says pulling his tired girlfriend into his arms and carrying her home.

Kunzite is watching out the window and a single tear rolls down his cheek before he turns back to face the others.

"So when do we hand the scouts over to Sapphire"

"I haven't decided yet" kunzite says before walking to his room to get some rest.

Sapphire is sitting in his office when he gets a communication from Serene. He quickly opens a portal to her apartment.

"What's so urgent that you had to call me anyway?"

"Your generals approached Sailor Moon today I don't no why but Darien interrupted before I could find out but if I were you I would check out that place they're staying they're obviously not telling you something"

"Fine thanks for the info"

"You're welcome"  
Sapphire leaves and opens a portal to the place were Kunzite and the others are staying. When he enters no one is around but he hears noises coming from the basement so he heads down there. He looks through a cell to see the four Sailor Scouts trapped. He quickly portals out to avoid detection but he is furious that those generals would dare lie to him and vows that he will make them pay for there betrayal.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

The next morning the three generals are sitting downstairs eating breakfast when Sapphire appears out of thin air.

"Sapphire what do we owe the pleasure of your visit this morning" Jedite says kindly.

Sapphire looks at them with a sadistic smirk. Nephlite notices and quickly jumps up trying to make a run for it but is trapped in an energy shield before he can make two steps.

"Where are you going to Nephlite?" Sapphire asks the same sadistic smirk on his face.

"Nowhere I was just going to wake up Kunzite" Nephlite says.

"You four have been lying to me" Sapphire says.

"What are you talking about?" Zoisite asks nervously.

Kunzite is awakened by the commotion downstairs and heads downstairs but stops dead in his tracks when he hears Sapphires voice.

"You have been lying to me about the Sailor Scouts" Sapphire says angrily.

"So what you've been lying to us to" Jedite says angrily struggling against the energy holding him in place.

"And what have I been lying to you about" Sapphire asks suspiciously.

"How about the four guys you have in the dungeons that look just like us" Jedite throws back angrily.

"Well you four clones have been busy little bees I think you'll join your makers and the scouts will join you as well"

Sapphire opens a portal and pushes the three through before looking around and going to the basement dragging the Sailor scouts back up.

"Now you four stay right here okay I've got to go collect Kunzite"

"You want get away with this" Sailor Mars says banging on her princess cell.

"Who's going to stop me your precious Moon Princess I would love to see her try?" Sapphire says smirking before walking up the stairs.

Venus notices a crack in her cell she pushes on the cell and it pops open. She quickly hurries to the other scouts cells trying to open them but hears Sapphire footsteps coming back down the stairs.

"Get out of here Nina before he catches you again we'll be fine"

"Okay but I'll find away to free you guys"

"Just go Nina" Lita says as the footsteps get closer and closer.

Venus takes off towards the stairs back to the basement just then she sees a shadow and a door opening.

"Wait who are you"  
"Come with me if you want to escape" the person says pulling the door more open.

Venus hears Sapphires angry force from above and footsteps heading towards the basement. Quickly she runs after the man slamming the door behind her and running into the darkness. Sapphire stares angrily around the basement not seeing anyone he goes back upstairs angrily.

"Your friend might have escaped for now but she'll soon join you in the dungeon" Sapphire says opening a portal and sending them through before following closely behind them.

About a mile away Nina turns and looks at her saviour and gasps before stepping away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you I want to stop Sapphire now to he's lied to us and I want to help you put an end to him"

"Yeah right you expect me to believe you" Sailor Venus says staring at him suspiciously.

"If I were still working for Sapphire I would have left you back there for Sapphire to find" Kunzite says.

"Yeah well thanks but we don't need your help" Venus says turning away and walking away when he grabs her arm.

"If you want to get into the Negaverse undetected you're going to need my help" Kunzite says smugly.

"We'll see about that" Nina says jerking her arm away and walking off leaving a very confused Kunzite standing there shocked.

Meanwhile in the Negaverse the three men and three women have been chained in the dungeon with the other four prisoners and you have three very confused Sailor scouts as they stare at 6 men that could be identical twins.


End file.
